


We May Fall

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel poem (intended as a song, but I lack the necessary musical talent to make it one). "You may fall and hit the floor but your wings will always carry me; for all the will I once held, without you I still could not be free."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We May Fall

My skin still burns where your hands  
Once gripped on to me and held on tight  
I’ve tried to run from what I feel  
But this fire burning cannot be denied

You saved me from the prison  
Of all the pain and hate I made my own  
But I was scared to let you in  
Beyond the barriers I’ve known

I tore down the walls  
Trying to find all the things that I have lost  
Always deny what I’m wanting  
But want is need, and needs must

You may fall and hit the floor  
But your wings will always carry me  
For all the will I held  
Without you I still could not be free

If I asked, if I need you  
Could you turn the poison into honey?  
I whisper prayers to empty air  
Easier than to you standing there before me

In your absence I can speak  
And dare breathe the words I want to say  
But all the things I truly mean  
Are left in silence and there they'll stay

What good are words  
To tell you this when myself I cannot trust?  
Just know that it won’t change  
Should Heaven burn and turn to dust

We may fall and hit the floor  
But your wings will always carry me  
If grace is to be loved  
Then my angel you will always be


End file.
